When a display is powered off, a portion of the image displayed right before power-off will remain. This is because, when the display is in a normal lighted state, there is a certain amount of charge on a pixel electrode of each pixel. If the charges on the pixel electrode vanish gradually, instead of being removed timely upon power-off, a user may still perceive the image on the display. This phenomenon is called residual image after power-off. In order to solve the problem of residual image after power-off, it has been proposed that an output terminal of a main power supply of an analog circuit in the display may be connected to a gate driving chip and serves as a control signal for controlling the output from the gate driving circuit. When the display is operating normally, the control signal is at a high level and the gate driving circuit scans respective gate lines on a per-line basis in response to the control signal. Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) in the pixels in the respective lines are turned on sequentially and the display operates normally. When the display is powered off, the output voltage from the main power supply of the analog circuit decreases gradually. When the output voltage becomes lower than a predetermined value, the control signal is at a low level. In response to the control signal, the gate driving circuit turns on the TFTs in all the pixels and the charges in the pixel electrodes are conducted via the respective TFTs. The charges in the respective pixel electrodes are neutralized with each other, such that the phenomenon of residual image after power-off may be eliminated. However, the control signal inputted to the gate driving circuit is at the low level when the display is turned off, which may pull down the output voltage from the gate driving circuit and in turn cause TFTs of some pixels to be turned off after being turned on. In this case, the charges in the pixel electrodes cannot be removed timely, resulting in a degraded performance of removal of residual image after power-off.